


Commitment And Its Aftermath

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [88]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Let Me Rephrase That", Annoyance, Developing Relationship, Distractions, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Miffed McCoy, Miffed Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Let Me Rephrase That"Spock is annoyed by McCoy's indifference.





	Commitment And Its Aftermath

“Spock. I’m kinda busy.”

Spock shoved into McCoy's quarters. “You have been ‘kinda busy’ ever since we got back.”

“Sickbay has been back-upped.” 

“You are important to the Enterprise, but not irreplaceable. If that were true, flight would have ceased upon the deaths of the Wright Brothers.”

“Not sure what you’re trying to tell me here….”

“You are not vital to this spaceship! But you are to me!”

“Wanna say that with a little less snarling?”

“Soft words seem to elude you.”

“Are you just trying to distract me again?”

“I will appreciate whichever way I get you.”

“That's better!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
